Adultos
by Gii
Summary: ...Às vezes eu não sei o que fazer com meus pais...quero dizer, por que os adultos tem que ser tão complicados? TxE / OC PoV


A fic é narrada do ponto de vista da Chise, ela é uma personagem criada por mim e seria a filha de Eriol e Tomoyo e tem 4 aninhos o

Espero que leiam e me digam o que acharam, já que desde ontem eu cismei que queria fzer uma fic com um criança xD

Ai ai...Às vezes eu não sei o que fazer com meus pais...quero dizer, por que os adultos tem que ser tão complicados?

Minha mãe se chama Tomoyo, ela é muito bonita e eu acho que por isso meu pai se apaixonou por ela. Ela trabalha como estilista e algumas vezes eu sou a modelo!Claro, quando ela faz roupas infantis...

Bem, a questão não é essa. Eu ouvi alguns berros enquanto meus pais chegavam em casa hoje, só falta eu descobrir o que aconteceu.

Minha casa é enorme, mas a parte que meu pai mais gosta da casa toda é o escritório dele, vou abrir a porta agora e falar com ele!

- Papai?

Ele estava perdido nos seus pensamentos, como minha mãe diz.

- Fala meu anjo.

- Você 'tá brabo?

Silencio, quando eles não sabem o que me responder eu já sei : não vão me dizer a verdade.

- Não é nada de mais...eu e sua mãe só tivemos uma pequena discussão. Mas você não precisa se preocupar.

Não gosto de quando ele me dá esse sorriso, não é bonito porque não é feliz. Não entendo porque sorrir se você não está feliz, isso não me acalma.

- Mas você está preocupado com isso não está?

Silencio de novo. Não era mais fácil só me dizer a verdade? Já que ele provavelmente não vai me dizer nada, eu digo. Eu não sei ler ainda, mas eu sei que o livro que ele está lendo foi o presente que minha mãe deu pra ele no ultimo aniversário, então ele estava pensando nela.

- Você ama a mamãe?

- Mas que pergunta, é claro que amo!Amo ela muito e também amo você Chise.

- Então por que você não vai lá e faz as pazes com ela?Isso é tão obvio.

- Não fui eu quem começou a briga.

- Não era só uma discussão?

Não estou entendendo mais nada, mas meu pai achou graça nisso e deu um sorriso. De verdade dessa vez.

- Você sabe que sua mãe é muito bonita não?

- Sei, é por isso que você se apaixonou por ela!

- Bem essa não foi a única razão. Foi um cara de empresa que deu em cima dela...

- Dar em cima?

Por que não diz de uma forma que eu entenda?

- É...aparentemente ele também se apaixonou pela sua mãe. E ela deu bola, quer dizer...

- Eu sei o que quer dizer.

Droga, fiz ele ficar triste e desviar o olhar pra lareira de novo. Ao menos eu já sei o que aconteceu, deu um beijinho mágico no meu pai pra ele ficar feliz de novo e vou lá falar com a minha mãe, que está no quarto deles.

Bato na porta e minha mãe demora um pouco para abrir, ela está com os olhos vermelhos e inchados de quem esteve chorando. Ela lavou o rosto tentando esconder, como coisa que a própria filha não fosse perceber isso.

Entro e logo pulo na cama deles, ela é tão macia e gostosa...mas não foi por isso que eu vim, não dessa vez.

- Você esteve chorando por que você e o papai brigaram?

Ela para um instante, olha pra baixo e quando olha de novo pra mim, senta do meu lado ela me pergunta:

- O que seu pai lhe disse?

- Que um homem também se apaixonou por você, e que você deu bola...ai vocês brigaram.

Ela está bem triste, odeio ver ela assim. Mas não vejo qual o problema de outro cara ter se apaixonado por ela. Afinal, é do papai que ela gosta e não dele.

- Ele disse que eu dei bola?

De triste para irritada em um segundo, ela se levanta da cama e me diz:

- Eu não dei bola para ninguém, e ele não estava apaixona por mim nem nada. Seu pai vê coisas a onde elas não existem. Ele só gostou do meu desenho e por isso nós ficamos conversando...

Ela se deita de novo. Ok, não sei o por que alguém gostar do seu desenho faz com que ele se apaixone por você. Quando eu desenho um monte de gente elogia e nenhum deles está apaixonado por mim.

- Você ainda ama o papai não é?

- Amo sim, amo muito ele.

- Então porque você não vai lá falar com ele? Ele também te ama muito.

Sabe aqueles sorrisinhos que as mães dão quando acham que você fez ou falou algo muito bonitinho? Pois é esse que minha mãe está me dando agora. Não acho que eu tenho falado nada de engraçadinho, só disse a verdade não foi?

- Eu e seu pai vamos ficar bem, mas ele vai ter que vir falar comigo.

- Vai dizer que é por que foi ele quem começou a briga?

- Exato, como você sabe?

- Papai disse a mesma coisa pra mim, não é mais fácil vocês dois irem se falar logo? Quero dizer, não sei por que vocês, adultos, complicam tanto as coisas. Os dois se amam, é só conversarem e se beijarem, já que vocês gostam de fazer isso.

Minha mãe riu de mim, não tenho certeza se isso é bom.

- Um dia você também vai gostar de beijar.

A certo, foi por isso que ela riu.

- Isso é nojento!

Sai do quarto antes que ela começasse a dizer que quando eu crescer minha opinião vai mudar e bla bla bla.

Certo, o importante agora é fazer os dois conversarem. Espera, meu pai saiu do escritório e está vindo pra cá, só tenho tempo de ir para traz das cortinas e vejo que ele bate a porta do quarto. Minha mãe abre logo, acho que ela pensou que fosse eu de novo!

- O que fez você se apaixonar por mim Tomoyo? – Uau, meu pai não costuma ser tão direto.

-O que?

- Sabe, eu estivesse pensando no por que de eu ter me apaixonado por você. Chise falou que foi poruqe você era linda, mas foi muito mais do que isso. Não gosto de você só pelo seu cabelo, seu corpo ou por que posso mergulhar nos seus olhos. Não é só pela sua voz, nem pelo seu talento em desenhar roupas. É o conjunto todo. De tudo.

Minha mãe está chorando de novo, o que ela tem? Papai falou um monte de coisas bonitas e ela chora? Bem pelo menos eles se abraçaram.

- Ainda te amo como sempre te amei Eriol, e você não devia duvidar disso.

Minha mãe está chorando, e eu sei mesmo que eu não possa ver o seu rosto já que eles continuam abraçados.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Peço perdão por isso. É só que a pior coisa que poderia me acontecer seria perder você ou a Chise.

Eca eles estão se beijando. Não quero nem olhar.

- Sabe, acho que a razão pra eu te amar é que você é esse homem maravilhoso, por dentro e por fora.

Ela sorri e chora ao mesmo tempo, não entendo os adultos e não entendo os meus pais, só sei que eles estão felizes agora. Minha vez de desfrutar dessa felicidade. Meto-me no meio dos dois e meu pai me pega no colo. Os dois estão sorrindo e agora eu sei que tudo está em paz.Eles podem ser complicados, mas eu amo eles do mesmo jeito!


End file.
